Ianto Jones Nieces Diary
by chelsearizzoli24
Summary: What if Ianto had another niece with the name Annabelle Davies. She's a smart, beautiful and elegant young teenage girl. Set in CoE
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this book this will be based during Children of Earth. So Ianto has 2 nieces and 1 nephew in this book. He has a niece named, Anna, in this book. I have made her up. So I don't own the Torchwood characters, I only own Anna and her school friends.**

 **—**

Monday 20th April 2009

8:40am-11:30pm

Dear Diary,

Today is Monday and I go to school after staying with uncle Ianto. He looks after me on the weekends as I revise.

So today is Monday, my least favourite day of the week as well as Sunday. Let me tell you how today went for me.

"Annabelle, come on. It's time to get up."

My uncle Ianto shouts.

"I am up. Just give me 5 minutes."

I shout back.

I lay back down and fall back asleep. I am rudely woken up by my uncle banging pots and pans in my room. I sit up quickly and notice Ianto standing there with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Right! You're uniform is kitchen top. The money your mother gave me is on the fireplace. I will see you on Friday."

Ianto says kissing my forehead and walking out the house.

"See You."

I call out.

I grab my uniform and went into the shower. I do my hair and done my usual business. I could not remember what I did next but you know who the hell cares. I then grab my bag and money.

I lock the door and run to my bus stop. I wait for 5 minutes for my bus to turn up. When it did I wish I was late because Anne and her gang were on this bus. Anne and me used to be really close but we ain't anymore. So as you can tell me and her don't have a great history at all.

"Ah! Davies, is thought you'd be happy seeing me."

Anne says with a smirk on her face.

"Till I found out you became a backstabbing cow."

I reply turning back around.

I hope Mica and David are ok. Mica is my youngest sibling while David is my younger brother. We all getting on but when there's arguments you won't regret able to control them.

"Freak, how's your gay uncle getting on?"

Leah Smith asks me with a smirk.

I just sit and ignore her. When the bus arrives at school I run to my dorm room. After two torture lessons of maths it's break. My year are allowed to go out for our break and lunch. So me and my three friends (Abi, Chloe and Libby.) go to the middle of Cardiff where the big waterfall is. We are now walking towards the carousel, we then stop.

But not just us every single child and teen under the age of 18 all stop. When mum told me what happens when it scared the living daylights out of me. We all stood still for two minutes then screamed for 50 whole seconds. This next but will scare you.

"We. We. We. We. We. We. We. We. We are. We are. We are. We are. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming."

Every single child and teen continued this for a least another minute before we all stopped.

I then noticed my uncle not too far. He notices me, Libby, Abi and Chloe, we looked at each other and ran all the way back to school. When arrived we were told everyone is been sent home.

I went to my locker and grabbed everything out of my locker. I then proceed to go home. I seen my uncle across the road with a flash car.

I notice Anne and her gang walking behind me. She and Darci pushed me to the floor. Abi and Libby run over to help me up.

I see Ianto run over. I quickly run out the other side of the school building. I could hear Ianto shouting my name as I run. I go to the park close to home, I sit on a swing. I look around and see Ianto coming down.

"Hey, Anna."

He says taking the other swing.

"Hey!"

I reply timidly.

"What happened?"

Ianto asks me.

"Nothing."

I reply.

"It didn't look like nothing." Ianto says

"Doesn't matter. None of you won't understand."

I say to him question.

"Shall we take you home?"

Ianto asks.

Ianto takes me to his flash car. They help me into the car and take me home. Ianto helps me out when we arrive home. I run into the house and I am met by mums worried face.

"My precious baby girl. You're ok. I have your lunch ready." Mum tells me.

I nod my head and I grab the plate. I take the plate up to my room, I sit there eating it. I keep thinking about why Anne done it in front of my uncle.

"Anna, I'm going. I'll see you on Friday."

Ianto says.

I didn't reply to him. I just kept quiet and hugged my teddy bear. I hear the front door slam shut. I sighed but heard shouting and an alarm going off.

I looked out the window and see mum, Ianto and Dad shouting at Mickey and Rory. They've nicked the good car and I began to laugh at Ianto's face.

"David get inside."

Mum says.

"You too Anna."

She adds.

"Ok, mum."

I say.

I get in the window and run downstairs. I see Mica on the X-Box, she was playing a skateboarding game. She notices me and grabs the spare remote. She gives it to me.

We were both racing each other on the game. Mum said something along lines that she's dropping Ianto off at the bay.

I just nod at her as I am trying to play the game. I end up winning against Mica about three times, she also won three times.

Me and Mica are both sit on the table with dad doing our homework. Mum gave us are tea which was Fish Fingers and Chips with peas. It is 8'0 clock when me, David and Mica start chanting again.

"We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming. We are coming... back."

We all chant.

We then went back to whatever we are doing. Later mum sends me up to bed with a kiss. When I go into the room Mica is cuddling up to the pillow. I open the duvet and get into the bed.

As soon as I got into the bed Mica cuddles up to me. It is around 11:30 at night when we hear a crash and a bang from downstairs. I went to open the bedroom but it slams open. Mica screams while I hold my head as the door has hit the corner of my head.

After the Kent in black leave, mum out a plaster on my head. I had to stay with her as have mild concussion. The phone rings and I go over as mum is sorting out Mica and David.

"Hello, Davies household mayhem. How can I help on this fine warm night."

I say into the phone as my eyes began to see black spots.

"Belle, is that you?"

I hear uncle Ianto ask.

"No! It's the queen."

I reply sarcastically.

"Is your mom there?"

He asks again.

"She's sorting Mica and David. Idiots woke us by banging the bloody door. Ianto, what have you done?"

I ask him.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

He answers.

"Whose that?"

Mum asks walking into the room.

"Ianto!"

I reply holding onto the table as I felt my legs go to jelly.

"Woah! You alright?"

Mum asks holding me up.

"Yeah. Ianto!"

I say handing the phone to her.

I go over to the sofa and sit down on it. My head starts pounding even more and causes mum to get out the painkillers for headaches.

"You take them with this, baby." Mum says handing me the tablets and a glass of orange juice.

I take them and hug into mum as she talks to Ianto about something. She hangs up minutes later.

—

Here's the first chapter of the book. Please comment and like on this chapter.

~ Chelsea ❤️?


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabelle isn't part of it actually as I have made her up. So I don't own the Torchwood characters, I only own Anna and her school friends.**

 **—**

 _Tuesday 21st April 2009_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Me and mum are meeting up with Ianto today. We had no idea why he wants to meet with us. I did fall asleep eventually with mum staying up with me to make sure nothing is the matter with me._

 _I woke up to mum shaking me awake. I have to stay off school because off the 'blow to the head.' That's what mum's excuse is to the school. Here's how we got letter from Uncle Ianto._

 _Mum took the bandage off and is putting another one on my head while she is doing it, dad was doing his nut in by having a go at the private investigators from inside the house._

 _"Innocent kids, fast asleep at home. And a gang of uniformed thugs break in and point guns at their heads? It's no wonder they're traumatised. It's no wonder our poor David pissed the bed."_

 _Dad rants at mum._

 _"I didn't."_

 _David says._

 _"Yeah, you big baby."_

 _Mica says with laughter._

 _"Go on, Mich."_

 _I say to her._

 _"It's the police state to blame."_

 _Dad shouts again._

 _"And I'm gonna rinse the bastards for every penny they got."_

 _He adds._

 _"Oh, shut up, Johnny."_

 _Mum says after reading the card._

 _Mum walks out of the room and upstairs. Dad looks at me and I just shrug at him. He follows her and I quietly follow them both. The door halfway closed makes it easier to hear them._

 _"What's he done?"_

 _I hear mum ask._

 _"Why's he bringing it to our door?"_

 _She asks._

 _"Hey, hey."_

 _Dad says softly._

 _"We're the only family he's got."_

 _He adds._

 _I stand there with tears in my eyes. I quietly run downstairs and sit with David. I stare at the television as mum and dad come rushing downstairs._

 _"You up and get changed. We're taking you out. Mich and David you're staying here with your dad just in case Ianto comes here."_

 _Mum says._

 _"You also need to pack. Your aunt Izzy is gonna be coming to get you."_

 _She adds._

 _I run upstairs and get changed into my black leggings and tiger t-shirt. I pack some clothes and shove them in my bag. I follow mum to the door and wait for dad to distract the two private investigators._

 _"What kind of snoops are you, then, dibble or dole?"_

 _I hear dad ask._

 _"Don't know what you're talking about."_

 _One of the men answer back to dad._

 _"Ah, so you're perverts, then?"_

 _Dad questions again._

 _"Don't know what you're talking about, mate."_

 _One of the men say._

 _By this point me and mum run out the house and into the car. I fasten my seatbelt and mum drives to the location. When we get there mum takes my bag off and tells me to wonder around a bit._

 _I go into the park and go into the swings. I see some kids staring at me and I just shrug it off. Then when I see Ianto sitting with mum. Mum beckons me over and when I went to the gate me and the other kids all stopped._

 _"We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow._

 _We are coming tomorrow."_

 _We all say._

 _After this the next minute I know mum is holding me in her arms as Ianto smiles at me . Then I see Ianto holding my bag._

 _"You said Aunt Izzy wants me to stay but I'm going with Ianto."_

 _I say to mum._

 _"I know, sweetie. But you're clever even Ianto admits it. You can do it, baby."_

 _Mum says holding onto my hands._

 _"I can't. Mum just cause I solved a hardest science equations."_

 _I tell her with a concerned look._

 _Mum holds my hand and gives me the laptop. She gives my hand to Ianto and we run to the car. Mum gives a me a kiss on the cheek while Ianto places the Laptop in the car._

 _We drive to a place down near the woods. Ianto traces a number plate while I'm inside the car. I sit there looking through my bag. I find my secret stash of chocolate._

 _We then drive off to a workers ditch. Ianto tells me to sit in the back of the car. I do as I am told. I sit there waiting for Ianto to come back. I eat my chocolate while waiting for him to turn up._

 _When he does I notice him with a women and another man. The woman is wearing a leather jacket, boots, a red t-shirt and skinny jeans. The other man seems to be a bit rounder. He is wearing a whole black suit while Ianto is wearing a builders outfit._

 _He seems to drive a digger with a massive bit of concrete on it. The woman gets into the drivers seat while the round man gets into the passenger seat._

 _I smile at the sight of Ianto running to the car and sitting next to me after he drops the big concrete off thin air. The woman beings driving down to the bottom of the building site._

 _Once down there a naked man is there. Ianto has a smile on his face while he covers my eyes._

 _"Told you I'd be back."_

 _The man says to the woman and Ianto with an American accent._

 _"With a little help from us."_

 _Ianto says to the man._

 _"What the hells going on?"_

 _The man asks._

 _"Don't know yet."_

 _The woman asks with a Welsh accent. "But the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow."_

 _The woman adds._

 _"Just in time."_

 _The man says._

 _"Get in the car. Come on, we've got work to do."_

 _The woman says._

 _"Anna, you're sitting at the front with Gwen. While me and Rhys help Jack get changed."_

 _Ianto says as 'Jack' gets into the car._

 _"Great."_

 _I reply with sarcasm in my voice._

 _I slam the door shut as if to let Ianto know I am pissed. I slouch down in my seat with Ianto staring at me._

 _"Ianto, would you like to introduce us to the girl?"_

 _Jack asks._

 _"Jack! Gwen! Rhys! Meet my niece, Annabelle. Also known as Anna or Belle."_

 _Ianto says to Jack._

 _"Are we there yet? I need a pee."_

 _I ask not acknowledging them._

 _"Only a few minutes till a service station!"_

 _Gwen says._

 _As soon as we arrive I grab my bag and run to the toilets. I lock the door and get changed again. I then had the toilet. I walk back out the toilet block and walk to the car. I have to sit in the back this time with Ianto and Rhys._

 _I sit in the back with my head laying on Ianto's shoulder. The car then stops and we all get out. We have to walk the rest of the way to our secret place._

 _It is now night time here._

 _I feel my eyes drooping from tiredness. I am trudging behind the adults while doing so I yawn._

 _I see Jack and Ianto turning around. They both chuckle at me trying not to fall while also I am trying to not fall over my own two feet._

 _"Come on, Anna. Give me your bag. Jack can carry you."_

 _Ianto says to me._

 _"Come here, Kiddo."_

 _Jack says while picking me up._

 _He picks me up and places me on his hip while I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder. Last thing I remember seeing before I fall asleep is Ianto smiling at me and Jack._


End file.
